Heroes Vs Heroes
by The Celtic
Summary: Alpha, a power hungry lord is looking for a good fight. So he takes the best fighters from many univerese and pits them against each other. Sonic, Mega man, Mario, Spider-man and more join the fight. Read and Review.


Heroes Vs. Heroes  
  
Chapter 1: The Master Mind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know any of the characters show in this story. Marvel, Capcom, Terry Goodkind, J.R.R. Tolkien, Nintendo, Sega, and Toei Animation all own the characters listed below. Please don't sue I'm not doing this for money just for fun ;)  
  
The strongest in the universe that's what I'm called. Well now I am, you see I fought in a little tournament to prove I was. But some good for nothing BEAT ME! Who is this captain universe away eh? So I went and stole his powers….. I never knew I would be granted the power to change reality.  
  
With my new found glory I am setting up a tourney. The best fighters any universe can muster will compete and then they will fight me. So who to get…? Well I've searched every dimension to find these fighters and here they are. Mega man, Sonic the hedgehog, Mario, Spider-Man, Venom, The Hulk, Richard Rahl, Aragorn, Link and Goku. That's a good start.  
  
It was a gateway between worlds now it is used to summon fighters. A young man stands in the center of this non-world, he stood 6'3", white hair, blue eyes, black tights and the power to bend reality he's name was Alpha. Alpha makes a ball of energy in his right hand and throws into the air, aloud explosion shakes every thing. Then he points to the floor in front of him and ten beams on light shoot from the ceiling down towards the ground. Ten fighters appear.  
  
Mega Man: What the hell is this?!??  
  
Spider-Man: Yeah where are we???  
  
Sonic: I was meeting my friends at station square and I'm never late!!!  
  
Mario: Geta me out of here princess peach is in danger!  
  
Venom: Hey!! We don't like to be abducted.  
  
Richard Rahl: I must go back to my love she was hurt during an attack.  
  
Aragorn: I must lead my people into war, free ME NOW!  
  
Link: Well I hope Gannon offered you something good to capture me cause when I get out you'll taste my blade.  
  
Goku: Buu is loose in the city he'll destroy everything, TAKE ME BACK!!!  
  
The Hulk: Strange I'm in my monster form but have control over it.  
  
Alpha: People clam down don't worry life will go back to normal after the tourney.   
  
Link: A tournament???   
  
Alpha: Yes, I need a challenge. I am the strongest person in the universe.  
  
Everyone looks at each other in disbelief.  
  
Richard Rahl: So is this some sick and twisted game to you?  
  
Alpha: No, I promise you no one will be killed I have barriers over you. You'll feel the pain but no blood or nasty cuts.  
  
Goku: And what about the problems going with all these people??   
  
Alpha: Well I brought you all here right. Well time is frozen in all your universes. I can send you anywhere at anytime so the places to fight are going to be vast and well fun to watch.  
  
The beams over the fighters fade away. They all meet in to center looking at each other.  
  
Alpha: Here are the rules. To win your opponent must be knocked out. If you all refuse to fight I'll kill you and destroy your world. The fighters stare coldly at Alpha.  
  
Alpha waves his hand and a screen pops up. All the fighters are listed up there with little icons of them.   
  
Alpha: First lets see you will fight first.  
  
Two cursors move onto the screen and move around wildly. The first one lands on mega man. The other on sonic.  
  
Alpha: Goody are first fight is Mega Man Vs. Sonic and the location?  
  
The Screen changes and locations of vast places pop up. A big cursor moves wildly on the screen and lands on Station Square.  
  
Sonic: Well at least I'll get there in time.  
  
Mega Man: Home field advantage eh?  
  
Two yellow beams come down over top the two fighters. They float up and disappear. On the screen is Station Square is shown, Mega man and Sonic drop from the sky and land on a train. Everything is in black and white.  
  
Alpha: Ready fighters?? Well lets get it on!!  
  
Color returns and the train starts to move. Mega man turns his hand into his buster and fires at sonic. Sonic jumps into the air and brings his foot down on mega man's head. Sonic mounts on mega man's chest and rears his fist back.  
  
Sonic: Sorry about this.  
  
Mega Man: No, don't worry.  
  
Mega man puts his buster in sonic's face and fires. Sonic is flies into the air and crashes through the top of the train.  
  
  
  
Goku: Man I know how that feels.  
  
Spider-Man: I think we all know how that feels spiky.  
  
Mega man jumps down through the hole and looks around for sonic. Sonic jumps on his head and starts to punch it has fast has he can. Sonic jumps in front of mega man and kicks him in the gut. Mega man grabs sonic's foot and slams him down. He lifts sonic up again and slams him back down, again and again. Then Mega throws him into the next part of the train.  
  
Venom: Good fight so far. I got money on the robot dude  
  
Link: I think the spiky blue one is going to win.  
  
Mega Man burst through into the next part of the train, he spies sonic laying in a pile of rubble.  
  
Mega Man: I can tell your alright its going to take more than what I did back there to take you out. How about you get up so we can finish this.  
  
Sonic: Man your tougher than I thought. The only way I could beat you if I went super sonic.  
  
Mega man runs towards sonic. Sonic trips him and then kicks him into a row if seats. Sonic jumps on to mega man's back and starts pummeling the back of his head. Sonic runs in front of mega man and kicks him in the face. Mega is flown into the air and sonic punches him in mid air. Mega man files into another row of seats.   
  
Spider-Man: Geez that guy is quick.   
  
Link: Well I just hope I don't have to fight him.  
  
The train stops at Station Square. Knuckles, Tails and Amy are waiting at the entrance.  
  
Tails: Wow sonic is 5 minutes late.  
  
Amy: Maybe something bad happen to him. You think egg man is back?!?  
  
Knuckles: Nah, maybe he stopped for a chili dog or something.  
  
Sonic files head first out the train station doors.  
  
Knuckles: Holy crap!!!  
  
Mega Man bursts out and punches sonic into the ground. The impact leaves a small crater. Amy rushes up to help sonic.  
  
Amy: SONIC!!!!  
  
Sonic: Amy no stay back it's a fight between him and me only.  
  
Mega Man: Sorry for all this. But were forced to fight.  
  
Knuckles: What?? forced to? By who egg man??  
  
Sonic leaps out of the crater and punches mega man across the face. Mega returns the punch and then falls down on one knee. Sonic staggers a bit then does the same thing.  
  
Alpha: Well the only way the settle this is with both of them at their best.   
  
All seven chaos emeralds appear before sonic. Energy balls start to rain down on mega man. Sonic gets up and his fur starts to glow yellow. Sonic clenches his fist and turns into super sonic. Knuckles and the gang are blow away. Mega man gets up he is in black armor (Note: Mega Man X's ultimate armor from the 5th game for play station).   
  
Mega ManX: Lets do this.  
  
Super Sonic: Alright then, your best attack.  
  
Mega man X starts to glow a bright yellow. Sonic closes his eyes and puts his fist to his sides. Mega jumps into the air and turns sideways. Mega stretches his arms out. Sonic jumps into the air and makes himself into a ball. A blue aura surrounds him. Mega man X files forward, he is surrounded by a yellow aura, he starts to pick up speed. Sonic files forward too and starts to pick up speed as well. They both collide, yellow and blue balls of energy form around them. A huge crater forms below them, buildings, streets and anything around them start to crack and break. Everything starts turning white and a beam of white energy blast from the crater into the sky. Everything clears up. Mega man is kneeling on the ground and sonic is knocked out in the crater. Mega man gets up, his armor is all cracked. Knuckles gets up and looks around. All the buildings and streets has far has he could see were crumbling.  
  
Mega Man: Sorry.  
  
Knuckles.: Sorry? Sorry!! Who put you up to this?? Why in the hell did you guys have to fight!!! Why damn it why??  
  
Alpha files down from the sky.  
  
Alpha: Why knuxs I did and you and your friends are welcome to join but let us continue with the rest of the tourney. While you were making a mess here Mega boy the next match has been chosen so come on lad off to limbo….hahaha.  
  
Knuckles: Tourney???  
  
Alpha and Mega Man disappear. Knuckles steps back in shock.  
  
::Back at Limbo::  
  
Link: Good fight. I've never seen anything like it.  
  
Mega Man: Thanks, but I don't like this.  
  
Spider-Man: Come on don't worry if we can't get killed its just for fun.  
  
Venom: Yeah your lucky wall crawler.  
  
Mega Man: So who is fighting next??  
  
Alpha: Spider-man vs. Link  
  
The screen appears and the cursor moves wildly over all the locations. The cursor lands on Hyrule.  
  
Spider-Man: The country side eh? Well I still got places to web sling.  
  
Link: Ah, back at home.  
  
Spidy and Link are sent to Hyrule. Everything there is in black and white.  
  
Alpha: Well fighters ready?? Lets rock baby ha ha!  
  
Next time its Spider-man Vs. Link or which I like to call it Chapter 2 The Spider and the fairy.  
  
Link: HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!   
  
See ya there. 


End file.
